


【彬准/准彬】冰面（现背/py关系/日常）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 准彬, 彬准, 彬竣, 竣彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: ...崔然竣有意把那鲜艳的红色蹭到他嘴角上，然后看着他被弄花的脸哈哈地笑起来。
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	【彬准/准彬】冰面（现背/py关系/日常）

冰面

彬准/准彬 左右无差

*现背 *py关系 *日常流水 *小车

——

崔秀彬讨厌冬天。

变得萧瑟的街景，阴雨的云朵集结在低空，压得人喘不过气。

因为那些不好的情况，观众席变得黑暗，安静，一无所有。

成员们比以往都更用力的在开始前互相打气加油，显得用力过度。而后往往又有几秒的静止时间，谁都怕打破这份好不容易营造出来的氛围。

他们都训练有素，眼神跟随镜头的红点，在那空洞的聚焦对象上倾注热恋一般的感情。强烈地释放能量而后变得油尽灯枯，如果出了什么问题要再来几遍，简直就像噩梦。

比如像今天这样。

下台以后大家累得喘不上气，因为下午的其他拍摄行程经纪人催着大家赶紧换衣服。

可以说是爬到了更衣室，很小的房间只是用布简陋地围在入口处。崔秀彬一掀起帘子就看到刚刚换好衣服的崔然竣，对着镜子整理自己的衣服。

崔秀彬没有在意，只是简单地背过身子就好。

“你现在瘦了好多。”

崔然竣说话总是带着很强的鼻音，奇异的尾音弯弯绕绕地扬起来。

“有吗？体重也没怎么变。”

“比以前瘦了好多。”

转头刚好对上崔然竣直接的眼神，崔秀彬又转过头。

“那挺好的。”

“...”

崔秀彬也不想转头再对上他看着自己换衣服的样子。只是加快速度囫囵吞枣地把衣服套上。草草地穿戴好，转身看到崔然竣仍然在原地看着他。

又是这样。

“哥有什么事吗？”

“说什么呢，当然是等你。”

崔然竣走过来伸手勾住他脖子，蓦地凑近脸庞。

“外面有人...”

声音被堵住，温热的嘴唇的触感紧贴上他的。舞台妆的唇彩是香甜的莓果味，崔然竣有意把那鲜艳的红色蹭到他嘴角上，然后看着他被弄花的脸哈哈地笑起来。

这哥真的是幼稚。

“然竣xi，秀彬xi，你们好了吗，车来了。”

外面经纪人的声音吓了他一跳，急忙推开还抱着自己的崔然竣。

崔然竣不以为然地撇嘴，即使被看到又没什么，那位经纪人只会觉得是孩子们间的打闹。

崔秀彬对着镜子认真地擦脸上晕花的唇彩痕迹，而后反复检查。

真是过分小心。

“我先走了。”

崔然竣戴上口罩，转头掀开门帘走出去。

……

他们坐在商务车的后排，暖气开的很足。

座位很宽敞，但是他们仍然靠在一起，把脱下来的羽绒服外套当作被子盖着窝在一块儿。

经纪人坐在前排回头看了他们一眼，在他眼里两个孩子之间的黏糊，不带任何旖旎的味道，只是聚在一起取暖的小动物而已。而后便不再关注，打开笔记本继续处理工作。

最近总是他靠着崔然竣的肩膀。虽然他比较高，但是崔然竣说他现在太瘦了靠着硌得慌。

窗外风景变幻，冬天的景色总是比往时萧条。

崔然竣看着外面灰白色的景物出神，冬天比想象中来得更彻底。

“河流结冰了。”

“是吗…”

把头埋进哥哥的颈窝，有他常用的沐浴露的味道，令人安心。

“怎么还不下雪呢？”

“快了吧。”

崔然竣垂眼看到肩膀上毛茸茸的蓝色脑袋，发丝挠着他脖子痒痒的。

“你困吗？”

“还行…”

他们本来在羽绒服下面十指相扣，崔然竣拉着他手牵向自己大腿的方向。崔秀彬因为他的举动抬眼看他，而后看了一下座椅前排。

经纪人哒哒哒地正敲键盘，对他们的举动并无关心。

解开扣子和拉链的声响很小，甚至比不上因为动作而触碰到羽绒服的摩擦声。崔秀彬的手又大又温暖，他很喜欢那种被他握住的感觉。

崔然竣闭上眼睛侧头靠在车窗上，额头触碰到冰冷的窗户，像是某种提醒一样。他需要这种温度的落差，让他保持着一定的清醒，不至于不小心呻吟出声来。

不可能在车上真的弄出来，只不过是肌肤接触的安慰罢了，却也足够带有偷情一般的刺激感。脖子上的崔秀彬的头发还是挠得他很痒，因为变得敏感的触觉，此刻有点痒得不能忽视了。

他挪了下身体的角度，却把崔秀彬吓得松开了手。

“别停...”

下意识出声阻止，话一出口才想到此刻的不妥当。

“怎么了？”

经纪人听见动静回头看他们。崔然竣低头看崔秀彬闭着眼睛逃避的样子，不由得想笑。

“没事，我刚睡迷糊了。”

随口遮掩过去，好在对方没有追究。崔秀彬不知道是装睡还是真睡着了，均匀的呼吸吹在他脖子上。崔然竣按耐着不爽自己轻手轻脚地把裤子整理好。

真是有够胆小的。即使崔然竣感觉一口气梗在喉咙上，还是伸手揉揉他肩膀上蓝色的脑袋。

但哪怕总是令他不尽兴，这种对象却也没有考虑过除了崔秀彬以外的其他人。也没有多么特别的理由，仅仅是别人不在他的“范围之内”罢了。

而为了让自己胆小的弟弟向前踏出几步到今天的程度，鬼知道他绞尽脑汁努力了多久。

突然觉得很累。

人总是这样，意犹未尽比从未开始还要难受。

……

拍摄的场地，准备阶段总是喧闹又混乱。

崔秀彬和弟弟们换好衣服坐在一起打游戏，崔然竣不玩，只是径直走过去坐到他腿上。

这种场景的怪异感不言而喻，但是大家都看的太习惯了，一阵交换眼色后也就全然当作什么都没有发生。

“不是还有椅子吗？”

即使这样说着还是伸手抱着他的腰。拍摄用的雪纺衬衣又透又薄，手掌的温度透过衣服帖在崔然竣的侧腰上。

他探头看崔秀彬的手机屏幕，不出意料又是among us。

“呀，这局秀彬尼身份是…”

“哇哇，别说。”

崔秀彬慌忙去捂他的嘴，手心柔软的触感大概是碰到了他的嘴唇。崔然竣靠在他怀里笑着看着他。向他手心里吹气。

“别闹了哥。”

崔秀彬收回手，低头继续看手机。

“呀，天天玩这个不觉得无聊吗？”

“哪里有天天玩，难得打一次。”

“上次拍摄前你们不也玩这个，有什么好玩...”

“好几天之前了，是哥你自己不会玩才觉得没意思。”

“就是觉得没意思才不想学...”

“...只是哥这么觉得罢了。”

“就是没意思。”

“...”

不再理睬崔然竣在他耳边的碎碎念，只和旁边的成员讨论游戏里的事情。

这局之后打得很顺利，崔秀彬这方获得了胜利，开心地和身边的成员击掌，复盘着刚刚游戏里面的关键时刻。

“我去拍摄了。”

“哦...好。”

崔然竣蓦地起身离开。腿上的重量消失才突然感到肌肉被压得发麻，崔秀彬转身看他走开的背影，隐约才想起来摄影棚不是那个方向。

......

“哥，你在这干什么？你的跟拍pd找不到你。”

“背台本。”

崔然竣坐在角落的音箱上，前面的幕布刚好把他挡了个严实，崔秀彬跑了两圈才找到他坐在这个角落。

他头也不抬，只是看着自己手上的台本，但是光线暗得其实什么也看不见。

“走吧，到那边去比这里暖和。”

“让pd过来这里，这里也能拍。”

“...哥”

“我过去拍和这里也没什么差别吧，都是拍我一个人罢了，你们打游戏也不和我互动呀。不是吗？”

崔然竣抬头看向他，眼神中没有任何情绪化的因素，只是平淡地扫了他一眼。但这种冷静才是崔然竣和他相处过程中最罕见的情况，因为他总是兴致高昂且热情，此刻却温度骤降。他的五官本来就强烈，不笑的时候就会产生强烈的压迫感。

崔秀彬地坐到他身边，抓着他的衣袖侧头观察他的表情，软着语气撒娇。

“然竣哥，我不玩游戏了，你和我过去吧。”

“...不用啊，我也没有不让你们玩。”

“游戏没意思我不想玩了。”

“不是说只有我觉得没意思吗？”

“我也觉得没意思。”

他靠在崔然竣肩膀上，侧头看他的表情总算放松了点，笑着用鼻尖去蹭崔然竣的脖子。

崔然竣怕痒缩着就要躲开，伸手捏住他的脸颊不让他乱动。这样对峙了一会崔秀彬就喊疼，崔然竣松开手劲，用掌心揉了揉被他捏红的脸颊肉。崔秀彬笑着抬手反握，收紧手指扣住他的手。

“那我们过去吧，那边还有零食可以填肚子。”

“等下...”

崔秀彬起身想拉他起来，但是对方用更大的力道把他往回拽，没站稳地跌坐，撑着旁边的音箱，半跪在地上。崔然竣抓着他衣领靠过来，崔秀彬一晃眼看到对方凑近的脸庞吓了一跳。

嘴唇上熟悉的柔软触感仅一瞬，崔秀彬想起此时此刻的场景，急忙推开他。

“看不见，怕什么。”

崔然竣抓着他的领口往回拽，但是崔秀彬执着地挣扎着推开他的手。他力气和崔然竣相差甚远，很快就落得下风，用力得脸都皱巴巴起来。

“哥别闹了。”

“...”

崔秀彬缩着身子躲，没料到崔然竣突然放开了他，差点没稳住重心。

“能不能别老这么拒绝我。”

“那哥也别老这么这么为难我...”

“...”

崔然竣无语地看着他，崔秀彬总是很会拿捏他的脾气，刚刚还撒娇的糯米团子，现在他放松下来又恢复原状。

“和我接吻就是为难你吗？”

“我没这么说，哥自己不要这样认为。”

说不过他，他怼他话的方式，每次都能让崔然竣火大。

“...那你把那个游戏删了。”

“为什么？”

“不是不玩了吗，那就删了。”

“...哥不觉得自己管的太多了吗？”

“哼，就知道你不愿意。”

他没回话，崔然竣抬头和他眼神对视。崔秀彬缄默地看着他，嘴抿成一条线。

“哥是以什么立场要求我，成员？兄长？还是，男朋友？”

崔然竣愣了一下，随即转开眼神。

“...早就说了我们不是。”

“那是什么？”

“...没必要讨论这个。”

“...”

他不看他，但是崔秀彬很想知道他的表情。崔然竣和他的关系开始得自然又奇怪，那些接触一开始就好像是打闹的衍生物一样，等他意识到那已经不是打闹的程度，就已经陷入漩涡之中了。

远处传来成员叫他们名字的声音。

“好了拍摄了，走吧。”

“...”

崔然竣过来拉他的手，他缩进衣袖躲开了。

“秀彬，没必要这样...”

“我自己会走，哥也没必要一定要拉着手。”

“那随便你。”

崔然竣没再看他，转身向成员那边走去。

......

又是工作到凌晨的一天。

崔秀彬故意一个人落在最后走，但是钻进车子的时候还是碰见了崔然竣。

两个人对视一眼都转开眼神。崔秀彬靠着另一侧的窗户坐下，把羽绒服脱下来盖在身上。

经纪人回头看了一眼意料之外隔得很远坐着的两个人。

“不是吵架了吧？”

“...”

没人回答他，两个人都闭着眼睡觉。经纪人叹了口气，全当他们太累了心情不好。毕竟即使是天天相互取暖的小动物，也会有闹矛盾的时候。

车在空无一人的街道上开得很顺畅，全然没有来时的拥堵。

崔秀彬睡不着，侧头看崔然竣的睡颜，街道上微弱的光线勾勒出来模糊的轮廓，多了一分琢磨不透的陌生感。

察觉已经习惯了靠在他肩膀上才能睡着，没有他身上的气味是一件令人多么焦虑的事情。

犹豫了一会，最终还是默默地收回眼神。转头眺望窗外风景变幻，和来时的萧索并无二致。

河流确实结冰了，他想起崔然竣来时说的话，迷迷糊糊之间觉得那仿佛也在说他们。

这样想着，他更讨厌冬天了。

……

番外

12月的东京，那天崔秀彬生日。

他们分在同一个酒店房间，约好了一起喝酒，大半夜跑出去，在门口的便利店里用不熟练的日文，买了各种不知道是什么口味的罐装酒回来。

崔秀彬的酒量很差，他也没有好到哪里去。

但是嘴上的逞强谁也不让谁，直到醉得睡死过去以前，都要装作自己更能喝的样子。

“秀彬尼的耳朵都红了哈哈哈。”

“哥才是，脸那么红就别喝了吧。”

“脸红说明我还能喝呢。”

“不是的，脸红说明身体已经消化不了酒精了。”

“谁说的，而且我比你多喝了一瓶。”

“哥就是醉了。”

“才不是。”

崔然竣爬起来跳到崔秀彬的床上，扑到他身上去捏他的脸。他实际上已经醉的迷迷糊糊，崔然竣扑过来的重量一下就让他倒在床上。

“你醉了，我没醉哈哈。”

崔然竣趴在他身上宣告自己的胜利，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。

“睡着了？”

崔然竣轻轻拍他的脸颊，他皱着眉头别过脸去。

“你也太不能喝了，才一瓶呢。”

伸手把他皱着的眉头揉开，近距离观察他的脸，他和他是完全不一样的气质，他是浓烈色彩的太阳，而他像柔和清淡的月光。

“生日快乐。”

低头亲吻他淡色的嘴唇，触感比他的脸颊更柔软。崔秀彬不喜欢薄荷巧克力，却总是用薄荷味的唇膏，清新的气息混着酒气，顺着口腔蔓进来。

他错开两人鼻子的相碰的角度，逐渐加深这个吻。他睡着了毫不设防，崔然竣轻易地用舌头撑开他的牙齿。

他闭着眼吻他，全然没有察觉对方已经醒了。崔然竣毫无负担感地亲了个尽兴，离开他的唇时，才对上崔秀彬默默看着自己的眼睛。

“喔，完蛋了，你怎么没睡着。”

崔然竣尴尬地从他身上爬起来，笑着打趣掩饰自己的无措。

这大概是崔然竣最难忘怀的几分钟的人生，空气安静得都要凝固了。

“哥这样，我们算什么？”

“？”

对上崔秀彬直接的眼神，仿佛要看透他一般，这让他觉得恐慌。

“然竣哥觉得，我们算什么关系？”

崔秀彬追问他，但实际上他心里也没有答案。他一直都是顺从自己的想法毫不犹豫地去行动的性格，却也常常来不及问清楚自己的心。

“不算什么。如果你不愿意的话大可以推开我。”

“哥这种说法也太…”

“为什么一定要定义呢，我们都是自由的不好吗？”

“…哥，这是我的初吻。”

“我知道，对不起。”

“我不是要哥道歉。”

“但除了道歉别的我也无法给你。”

“…”

酒精的后劲很大，脑袋一阵阵作痛，崔然竣揉揉自己的太阳穴，感觉自己随时都要昏死过去，

“哥不舒服就睡吧。”

崔秀彬先做了让步，起身把桌子上的酒瓶悉数扔进垃圾桶。回来的时候崔然竣已经在自己床上睡着了。

放轻脚步把窗帘拉上，一眼瞥见外面12月的东京街道，萧索的冬日景色。

他不喜欢冬天却生在冬天，每年的生日都令他心情复杂，而今年更甚。

春天能快点来就好了。

____

end.


End file.
